Talk:Dead Bart/@comment-17720562-20140401183826
My critique of "Dead Bart": So this is the "Dead Bart" creepypasta i heard so much about? No offence to anyone but it seems it was very overrated by the mass. Don't get me wrong it's not an horrible story but it defiantly not live up to it reputation (often in people top 10 creepypasta). My main issues with it is that it's trying to be more than what it is. There would be people would have t Also, if it would have just been a more down to earth "lost episode story" claiming that Matt Groening made a episode while he was in a very depressing period of his life that was never meant to be aired (sort of like when people write a "hate letter" to someone just to expelled all their anger but never actually send it to the said person) and that somehow, the episode find its way to the internet and freak out a poor soul who found it and was shock by how violent and depressing it is. That would have been fine, maybe not that original but more effective in a long run... but no. Also, I think that "lost episode pasta" in particular should always try to be relatively realistic not necessarily in their subject matter but the way it told the way people react to it etc. to give the illusion that the event actually happen or COULD have happen. For instance, saying Matt left crying in a public event kind of drag the realism out of it a bit. I mean, why is the show predicting the future and possibly the apocalypse, anyway ? When clamming something so abnormal, it beg for an explanation (most likely a supernatural one!) Just say that Matt was doing heavy drugs while making the episode and his "predictions", despite being true, were part of his trip , that he was part of a Satanic cult and that the devil he worship told him about the dates of the celebrity's deaths and the apocalypse (very farfesh but I rather have that than nothing at all), that he was an undiagnosticated psychotic that had some sort of delirium that "make him see the future" and that he was later given medicine to be "cure" of his illness or something like that. Sure leaving a certain mystery and not explaining everything can make your story better but the way it was done here and the mystery itself is not worth hiding. I mean personally, not knowing why the show predict the future didn't make the story scarier or add any creepiness, it just leave me confused. It stick to me more like flaw instead of an effect you wanted to add to the story. It's also feel sort of tacked on like: "what else could I add to make the story creepier? I know let's just add apocalyptic prediction in it !" Yes, the concept of the apocalypse can creepy or even frighting, but it need some build up and context. So my rating 4/10. Still entertaning but not great !